


Oh Kami

by ChiShibuya



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for An early IFD! What do I think Tomoe fans over? Let's see..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Kami

   
    
The moon stood out in the dark night sky, shining like a bright beacon in the dark. A flutter of wind caressed the trees rattling their leaves carelessly. Fall was drawing close that much was known, and that's what Tomoe was looking forward too. Where he could secretly hide from the human god and watch his...Obsession. Oh Supernatural at this moment he would kill to watch you.   
It was subtle at first, a sigh, a bored spring day then it happened. He developed an addiction to the monsters, to the demons, maybe even a little to Dean. He cursed summer because Nanami had free reign over the TV and he surely would be made fun of for his new fawning over the show. He flattened his ears as he sighed thinking of what the last episode he saw was. Dean had been "killed" (for like the thousandth time) and when the last 15 seconds of the show had well shown, Dean had awoken as a demon. What happened next?! Oh how he longed to know he let another sigh slip past his lips into his porcelain sake cup. This was going to be a long, long summer. 


End file.
